Merry Christmas,My love
by jennydcg
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy después de la graduación de Hogwarts toman diferentes caminos, tiempo después se reencuentran en una tarde de diciembre y Draco está decidido a confesar que sigue amándola y a reclamar el derecho sobre un pequeño regalo de navidad.


¡Feliz Navidad! Les traigo este pequeño regalo de navidad, no he podido actualizar mis otras historias, cada vez que puedo intento escribir un poco. Tuve la oportunidad de escribir este one-shot que espero les guste y este es un regalo para agradecerles a todos los que han leído lo que escribo, por tener paciencia, por llenarme de felicidad con sus comentarios.

Disfruten de sus familias, de su hogar y de lo que hoy los rodea, agradezcan por una nueva navidad con sus seres amados y no se olviden del verdadero significado de la Navidad.

* * *

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy después de la graduación de Hogwarts toman diferentes caminos, tiempo después se reencuentran en una tarde de diciembre y Draco está decidido a confesar su amor y a reclamar el derecho sobre un pequeño regalo de navidad.

Hermione Granger caminaba con mucha prisa por las calles de Londres Muggle en una helada tarde de Diciembre, su largo cabello castaño se movía con el viento, las pequeñas pecas de su nariz se ocultaban tras un color carmesí, sus manos se encontraban dentro de los bolsillos de su elegante gabardina, mientras su pequeña bolsa que la había acompañada en sus tantas aventuras colgaba de su hombro izquierdo.

Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era una mujer muy ocupada que necesitaba llegar a su destino pronto. Si, después de regresar a terminar un año más en su amado Hogwarts, se había graduado con Honores, todos estaban muy orgullosos de ella, porque a pesar de ahora ser una heroína ella cambio su imagen pero jamás su esencia, lo cierto era que ella sabía que después de ese año nunca volvió a ser la misma, él la había cambiado.

El amor es la magia más poderosa del mundo, ella lo sabía pero no lo comprendió hasta que se enamoró profundamente de la persona equivocada, nadie sabía de él, fue su secreto mejor guardado, pero el ocultarlo por tanto tiempo le costó su felicidad.

Si, Hermione Granger caminaba aún más rápido, era 24 de Diciembre y salió a comprar algunas cosas de último momento pero no pensó que se encontraría de frente con el pasado, simplemente huía de la persona que hace unos momentos había visto del otro lado de la calle mientras hacia sus últimas compras navideñas, huía del pasado y de los sentimientos que aquella persona le hacía sentir, esa persona que no había visto en 2 meses.

Ya casi encontraba el lugar perfecto para poder ocultarse de los muggles y poder desaparecer sin ser vista, tomo con fuerza la varita dentro de su bolsillo, miro hacia un lado y luego al otro, era tiempo de irse, con mucho cuidado saco su varita , cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente para poder concentrarse, estaba lista para aparecer en casa, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una mano a sus espaldas se posó sobre su hombro, inmediatamente abrió sus ojos, no necesitaba voltear para saber quién era, su aroma ya estaba nublando sus sentidos y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió.

-¿Por qué tan rápido, Granger? - su voz invadió sus oídos

-Suéltame, debo irme – respondió orgullosa de que sonó decidida y no asustada como en realidad estaba

-Oh no, creo que has olvidado con quien hablas

-Como podría, una persona irritante como tú no se olvida nunca

-Eso no es lo mismo que pensabas cuando estabas en mis brazos

Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, por primera de vez desde que comenzó la conversación ella se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con él, café y gris se encontraron en una batalla de miradas, mientras ella lo veía con indiferencia, él la miraba con ansia.

-Lo pasado es pasado, no veo cual es el fin de recordar cosas que fueron mentira

-Granger,Granger, Granger tan poco me conociste

-Creo que jamás lo hice, pero eso no importa, como te dije antes debo irme

-Solo lo diré una vez, necesitamos hablar

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada absolutamente nada de qué hablar

-Ni siquiera de nuestro pequeño regalo de navidad

Hermione se congelo en su lugar, como era posible que supiera, nadie sabía más que ella, y los Potter, Harry nunca la traicionaría y menos con un tema tan delicado. Lo miró, con su mirada fija en ella, su mirada tan intimidante se desplazó a su vientre plano.

-Creías que podrías ocultármelo, negarme el derecho de estar cerca de mi hijo y de ti

-Draco, no sé de qué estás hablando

-Por favor Hermione, basta de juegos, yo sé que estas esperando un hijo mío

-Tienes razón, estoy embarazada pero tú no eres el padre

-Ambos sabemos la clase de persona que eres, jamás te hubieras entregado a otra persona que no fuera yo, sé que te he hecho mucho daño pero también sé que no hay una persona en este mundo que te amé más que yo.

-Entiende, no es tu hijo y además tu estas por casarte

-Crees que me hubiera tomado la molestia de seguirte y estar aquí frente a ti si aún estuviera comprometido con Astoria

-No menciones su nombre, no quiero saberlo, no quiero saber que formaras esa familia de la que tanto -hablamos con otra mujer

-Hermione, no me escuchaste, deja de un lado todos esos pensamientos que pasan por tu cabeza y escúchame por una vez en tu vida, tu sabes que no la quiero, es un compromiso que mis padres arreglaron, ya te lo he dicho

La castaña realmente no lo estaba escuchando, en su mente pasaba una y otra vez la imagen de aquella tarde en la graduación cuando después de tanto pensarlo se había entregado a él y todo para que un día después se enterara por el profeta que estaba comprometido con Astoria Greengraas y después de un año y medio de no verlo se apareció nuevamente en su vida, ella como siempre cuando estaba con él era débil, cayó en sus brazos y un mes después descubrió que estaba embarazada de Draco Malfoy, a sus 22 años había recibido la mejor noticia de su vida, seria madre.

Ella lo miró, pero no podía enfocar su vista, sentía que sus pies ya no estaban sobre el suelo y antes de que pudiera caer unos fuertes brazos la atraparon, desapareciendo. Una vez que abrió los ojos un par de horas más tarde, se encontraba acostado sobre una elegante y lujosa cama, enseguida reconoció el aroma de una de las almohadas, estaba en la mansión que Draco decidió comprar durante su último año de Hogwarts.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? – miró a su derecha y lo vio sentado en un sillón junto a la cama

-Sí, ya estoy mejor así que ya puedo irme – intento levantarse pero la mano de él la detuvo

-No, necesitas descansar, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo a ti o a nuestro bebé

-Draco, no es tuyo, entiéndelo

-No trates de negarlo más, ¿recuerdas del árbol genealógico de mi familia?

-Claro, me hablaste de él en varias ocasiones- comentó confundida

-Entonces, imagina mi sorpresa cuando mi madre me hablo hace un mes para decirme que habían aparecido dos nuevos puestos en él, uno con tu nombre y el otro está en blanco, lo que significa que un nuevo malfoy está por nacer.

-Oh, no quería que lo supieras y menos de esa manera, pero entiende que tú tienes obligaciones que cumplir y entre ellas esta casarte con una sangre pura

-Ya no más, he cancelado esa maldita boda y he puesto a mi padre en su lugar, no quiero casarme con nadie más que no seas tú.

-Oh Draco, aunque eso signifique arruinar generaciones y generaciones de una familia sangre pura

-No lo querría de otra manera.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó con miedo de saber la respuesta

Por supuesto que sí, así que me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo y ¿te casarías conmigo? – preguntó mientras le mostraba un hermoso anillo que había comprado para ella y que había pensado darle en su graduación, pero sus padres arruinaron sus planes

-Oh Draco, claro que si – respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos

Draco se levantó del sillón, cortó la distancia entre ambos y la beso, con desesperación y necesidad, dándole a saber lo mucho que la había extrañado, añorado en los últimos años, como su reencuentro apenas una par de meses atrás lo había dejado con las ganas de nunca dejarla ir y definitivamente esta era la mejor navidad de todas.

Una vez que la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, ambos se separaron, se perdieron en la mirada del otro, el rubio sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, al fin estaba haciendo lo que su corazón dictaba, después de callar su amor por su castaña favorita por tantos años, el destino los había unido y no habría nada que los pudiera separar , si algún día se presentara alguno obstáculo juntos lo vencerían porque ahora tenían una razón muy fuerte para luchar: su pequeño regalo de navidad, su bebé.

-Feliz navidad, mi Hermione

-Oh, Feliz navidad

-Y feliz navidad para ti también, mi pequeño – dijo mientras depositaba un beso en el vientre de su prometida.

-Sin duda la mejor navidad de todas

-Hasta ahorita, porque vendrán muchas más y cada año será aún mejor


End file.
